Sufferings End
by LeeodmaSpiritWriter1990
Summary: One-shot Maybe. Rin deals with the loss of his Dad, while the cram students try to make amends.


**Hello Readers! I'm Leeodma :) I decided to try something new to me, so sorry if it sucks, and that it's short. I hope you enjoy! R &R peeps! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist**

 _Rin's Pov_

I shook as a sob racked my body, it hurt so much, all of this never ending pain. I felt my chest tighten, the guilt I felt was unbearable, every time I tried to forget, I'd see an image of him flash before my eyes, blood leaked from his eyes, as blue flames engulfed him. The grin on his face was terrifying, it wasn't like him at all! I could feel the tears flow down my face, a choked sob escaped my lips. If I had only done as I was told, then Dad would still be here, Yukio wouldn't hate me, I wouldn't have to suffer through this alone. My so called friends wouldn't have to deal with me, nobody would know I was a demon, they wouldn't have a reason to fear me. Another image flashed before me, Dad's bloodied corpse lay on the ground, a strained scream tore through my throat. I just couldn't handle it anymore! The nightmares I'd have every night still fresh in my mind, like a video put on repeat. The hatred I saw in Yukio's eyes every time he looked at me, was like a stab through my heart. My classmates giving me the cold shoulder only added to that pain. My throat felt raw, my head felt like someone was pounding a hammer on it, my eyes puffy from crying. All I wanted to do was sleep, and never wake up again. I didn't want to deal with all these emotions, besides nobody would miss me right? I made my way to the roof, sword in hand.

When I reached the roof, I could feel the cold wind bite at my skin, the sky was clear and I could see the moon. The moon was full and bright, with many stars surrounding it. I took a deep breath, and for once since all this started, I felt calm. I knew my brother was gone for the week, not like he would try to stop me. With that thought, I unsheathed Kurikara, admiring the beauty of the blade one last time. Before I could end it all, I heard a voice in my head _"Rin! What are you doing?!"_ I looked around and spotted Kuro, his expression a mix of fear and worry. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me, I totally forgot about Kuro! "...Kuro, I'm so sorry!" I cried, tears once again fell from my eyes. _"Rin... I'm always here for you okay?"_ Kuro said mentally, he made his way over to me and jumped into my arms. "Thanks..." I said softly, Kuro just looked up at me and replied _"What are friends for?"_ He asked nuzzling my chest. After that I made my way back to the room I shared and fell asleep, with Kuro tucked in my arms. That night I had no nightmares, and slept peacefully.

The next day, I was awakened by the sound of knocking on the door. "Rin? Are you there?" I heard my younger brother ask "Yeah." I replied, I felt confused, wasn't Yukio supposed to be on a mission? "Can you come to the kitchen, I have something I want to say." I felt somewhat unsure, but decided to go anyways "Sure! Be right out!" I said while getting out of bed. After getting dressed into clean clothes, I made my way to the kitchen.

I was shocked to see that all my classmates were there, everyone looked guilty and ashamed. I wonder why? "...Rin, We are so very sorry!" Shiemi apologized, "Yeah, I'm sorry for being such a jerk." Bon muttered while looking at the ground, "Rin... I'm so sorry for being a terrible brother, I never stopped to think about how you were affected." Yukio said while looking me in the eye, his words were laced with guilt. "Will you every forgive us?" Shima asked me, I didn't know how to feel, they went from hating my guts to trying to be my friend again. Should I feel happy? Angry? Relieved? "I... I'm not sure, I really want to. But after what you guys did..." I trailed of looking to the side, maybe with time I could forgive them, but right now I can't. "Alright... We'll make it up to you Rin!" Shiemi said cheerfully. It will take some time before I trust them again, but I'm glad that they apologized.

 **Done! I know this isn't the best but hey, at least I tried. :) I hoped you enjoyed reading this!**


End file.
